<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All you need to do is ask. by Joe007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391684">All you need to do is ask.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe007/pseuds/Joe007'>Joe007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe007/pseuds/Joe007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Chapters over 3 days for Valentines.</p><p>AU where everything is shifted 6 months earlier for no other reason then it makes valentines work. And also </p><p>I won’t think about it too hard if you don’t.</p><p>Also Ren would not have a basic ass alarm but whatever lol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> Any minute now. </em> Ren thought.</p><p> </p><p>And sure enough.</p><p> </p><p>*Beep Beep*</p><p> </p><p>His alarm.</p><p> </p><p>*Beep Beep*</p><p> </p><p>He’d woken up before it went off.</p><p> </p><p>*Beep Beep*</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t turn it off, almost as if not turning it off would somehow mean it wasn’t time to wake up yet, and he could go back to bed.</p><p> </p><p>*Beep Beep*</p><p> </p><p>But it was time to wake up. Time to face the day. </p><p> </p><p>As he turned off the alarm on his phone, he checked the date hoping that could magically change too.</p><p> </p><p>Nope.</p><p> </p><p>February 14th</p><p> </p><p>Valentine’s Day</p><p> </p><p>The day he was going to ask Makoto out.</p><p> </p><p>It was an arbitrary deadline really. One that he’d set himself and told no one. But he’d realised his feelings to her a few weeks back, and since he thought they were mutual he’d decided to be brave and take the first step.</p><p> </p><p>But the bravery hadn’t come. Every time he was about to ask her, his month ran dry, his mind went blank, and the right words wouldn’t come out. He’d change the subject to just say something, with the butterflies in his stomach telling him he’d made a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>And every day he didn't ask her to be his girlfriend was a day he had wasted. Until eventually he said to himself; I’ll set a hard deadline of Valentines day. Just to try and get it done. </p><p> </p><p>Well, it was the 14th, time to get it done.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As he got ready for school, Morgana tried to make small talk with him, so Ren answered with long enough answers so that Morgana wouldn’t think anything was up, while not putting too much brain power into them either. He had more important things to think about, like what exactly he was going to say to Makoto, and how he was gonna get rid of Morgana before he did.</p><p> </p><p>As he silently ate breakfast, he noticed Sojiro watching him. Strangely he wasn’t making small talk either, he just stood behind the counter, looking like his mind was on something.</p><p> </p><p>As Ren made eye contact with him, he turned to the TV to check the time.</p><p> </p><p>“Better hurry up kid, you might be late.”</p><p> </p><p>After tidying up, Ren was just about to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Ren.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned to Sojiro with his hand on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck.” The old man said. Was that a smirk on his face? How did he know??</p><p> </p><p>“Th- thanks.” He managed to get out, before promptly making his exit.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that about?” Morgana asked from his shoulder, when they were outside.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, and kept walking</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>____________________________________________________________</p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>On the train, he went through the different options he had. He definitely needed to do it in private, he wanted no one, friend or foe, watching. He wanted to do it before school ended in case they made plans. Maybe before lunch, or first break? Before school would be good if he got lucky and saw her, but he wouldn’t count on that. He hadn’t planned on what he would say either, he’d need more time then that. </p><p> </p><p><em> God what if I still didn’t figure out what to say. </em> He thought as his train slowed down. <em> I’d mess it up again. </em></p><p> </p><p>As he made his daily connection in Shibuya. His mind was still racing. All he could think about was something going wrong.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What if she says No? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What if other students see? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What if a teacher stops me before I can actually ask her? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What if Ann or Ryuji-? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> NO </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I need to think positive or I’ll not get anything out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And so he tried to move on to more positive thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>He’d made coffee with Sojiro last night, that had turned out pretty well and was a bonding moment for them.</p><p> </p><p>He’d made Makoto laugh (apparently) with his last text before bed last night.</p><p> </p><p>They’d made good progress in mementos this week.</p><p> </p><p>He’d shared lunch with Makoto and the others.</p><p> </p><p>He’d also had a heart to heart with Makoto about their wants for the future.</p><p> </p><p>The way Makoto fought in battles...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wow a lot of these do involve Makoto huh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As he reached the platform, he saw it was more crowded then normal, and so he struggled to find an opening in the crowd. A train must have just arrived, as he was going against the flow of the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“Ren, to your left.” Morgana whispered from his bag. How’d he see a gap through the tiny opening?</p><p> </p><p>And so Ren pivoted on the spot to try and get into line, and this brought him face to face with-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto lay in bed, wide awake, despite the late hour.</p><p> </p><p>She had been unable to get to sleep. She had made a decision before bed, and it was swirling around her mind, keeping her thoughts active, and stopping her from nodding off.</p><p> </p><p>She was going to ask Ren out for Valentines day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’d actually expected Ren to ask first. She'd even thought he was going to ask her before the day, so they could make plans for a date. It was incredibly disheartening, then, when this afternoon they had split up to go home, without the question being asked.</p><p> </p><p>At first, she'd been incredibly upset. That maybe she'd read too far into his gestures, like how he listened and genuinely cared about her day and how she was getting. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe she'd imagined that time he had turned red when she laughed at a joke of his. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't think they're personal conversations they'd had were just two friends talking though.</p><p> </p><p>And she hadn't imagined the stutters he had when she went to heal him in mementos one time, and they ended up face to face.</p><p> </p><p>Also, what about the time they'd been studying at Leblanc, and they made eye contact and… something was there.</p><p> </p><p>No, she hadn't imagined any of it.</p><p> </p><p>The more she thought over their most notable moments together from the past few months, the more she realised she hadn't just imagined it. </p><p> </p><p>There was- no, IS a connection. And the connection is a mutual attraction.</p><p> </p><p>But why hasn't he asked me out yet?</p><p> </p><p>That she could not answer.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was waiting for the right time? Maybe he thought the feeling wasn't neutral, maybe he was nervous?</p><p> </p><p>Well, guess I've got to do it myself. </p><p> </p><p>And so, while semi concentrating on making dinner she hatched a plan to ask Ren out the next day.</p><p> </p><p>I'm going to ask Ren out for Valentine's.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Oh my god I'm going to ask him out.</p><p> </p><p>And the doubts kicked in again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even texting Eiko to ask for advice while not exactly revealing her plan hadn't helped. </p><p> </p><p>But later on, almost on qué, as she was starting to have second thoughts, Ren messaged her. Just a simple thing, asking her how her night was.</p><p> </p><p>And as she chatted away for an hour, the doubt ever so slowly backed off. </p><p> </p><p>Everything was so easy when it came to Ren. She didn't have to try to keep up conversations, they helped each other when they needed too, and although they didn't go as far as finish the others sentences, they were always on the same wavelength.</p><p>Her and Ren just... clicked.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking back on the last joke he sent her made her smile, and calmed her just enough to maybe give her a break from her own mind.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled over and, once again, attempted to get some rest.</p><p> </p><p>________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Makoto had been a bit delayed in leaving her apartment the next morning. Probably due to a lack of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>As such, she was heading to school slightly later than normal for the student council president. </p><p> </p><p>I better not make a habit of this.</p><p> </p><p>As she stood waiting for her connection at Shibuya, she thought about the day ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of the normal school work, her head was occupied by her plan, as she went over what she was going to do and say. Her plan had been to meet Ren before school before she was late, but she didn't mind pushing that till lunch. Plus that gave her more time to build up courage.</p><p> </p><p>Just as her train pulled in, she thought she heard a familiar voice off to her side.</p><p> </p><p>She turned to her right, and came face to face with</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See you tomorrow.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>